chipmunks go to the movies: the wizard of oz
by JMS135
Summary: a one shot and a parody of the 1939 film the wizard of oz. I used to make this story last year but I had to remake it. happy Easter.


**my first Alvin and the chipmunks story the chipmunks go to the movies: the wizard of** **oz, this is the first Chipmunk story I made in the 3rd of October 2013 but I had to delete it and remake it with more words, so I just made adjustments to the story, more words, anyway here is the remake of the Chipmunks go to the Movies: the wizard of oz. a fine way to celebrate Easter.**

**Enjoy.**

_Action camera light up the big screen_

_Chipmunks go to the movies_

_Hollywood magic the maker of dreams_

_Chipmunks at the movies_

_No matter who you are,_

_You can be the star_

_Adventures suprastic_

_The thrills are fantastic to see_

_Bring on the actors and light up the set_

_Chipmunks go to the movies_

_Incredible stunts and those special effects_

_Chipmunks at the movies_

_Imagine you're the star,_

_No matter who you are_

_Come on along with us, _

_Come sing a song with us_

_We've saved a seat for you, _

_There's always something new_

_Cameras are rolling lets get the shot_

_Chipmunks go to the movies_

_Feel the excitement the action is hot_

_Chipmunks we'll bring the movies to you._

**CHIPMUNKS GO TO THE MOVIES: The Wizard of Oz.**

**cast.**

**Jeanette: herself (the Dorothy gale character).**

**Simon: scarecrow.**

**Theodore: tin-man.**

**Alvin: lion.**

**Eleanor: witch of the north.**

**Brittany: witch of the south.**

**miss miller: witch of the east.**

**Charlene****: witch of the west.**

**Dave: the wizard of oz.**

* * *

Alvin: hello everyone welcome to another episode of the chipmunks go to the movies.

Simon: today we a very special guest joining us.

Theodore: please welcome Jeanette miller.

Jeanette: hey guys.

Simon: know Jean you said you had a dream a few months ago.

Jeanette: yeah.

Theodore: can you tell us what happened.

Jeanette: well it started a few months ago.

* * *

**a few months ago**

Jeanette was walking along the hall to get to the library to meet simon when she heard someone call her "hey nerd girl", she turned around and saw her bully Charlene.

" what Charlene", said Jeanette.

" where is that homework your suppose to do for me" said charlene.

" I told you I wasn't going to do your homework so if you want your homework do it yourself", said Jeanette. charlene was about to lounge at her when Alvin stopped her and while Theodore went to Jeanette to comfort her Alvin told charlene of. " this isn't over nerd", said charlene as she went off.

with Theodore and Jeanette, Theodore was comforting Jeanette. " thanks Theodore I really needed that", said Jeanette.

" any time Jeanette good thing you have a heart that needs comforting before it gets broken", said Theodore, just then Alvin came to them.

" you really need to stand up to her Jeanette, have a little courage like I got", said Alvin.

" I'm not afraid of her", said Jeanette.

" well next time she gives you a hard time just spit in her eye", said Alvin.

Jeanette giggled "okay I will, thanks for standing up for me".

" any time", said Alvin.

Jeanette was at the library with simon reading till Jean said " what should I do about charlene she has been bugging me about doing her homework for her".

" she might not be doing her own homework because I think she doesn't have a brain" said simon.

* * *

in the miller household, miss miller is in the living room watching TV Eleanor is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Brittany is in the bathroom having a shower, Jeanette went to the living room to see miss miller.

" so Charlene is bullying you again Jeanette", said Miss miller.

" yes, what should I do", said Jeanette.

" I don't know, I know her mother, and I really hated her, and for 25 years I have dying to tell her what I thought of her, and now being a Christian woman I can't say it", said miss miller.

" that is too bad, anyway, the chipmunks are telling me to stand up to her, okay Alvin told me, Theodore just comforted me and Simon Insulted Charlene saying she has no brains, Alvin told her off when she bullied me today", said Jeanette.

" I understand dear, why don't you maybe go up to your room and find a place where there isn't any trouble", said Miss miller.

Jeanette nodded and went upstairs.

" a place where there isn't any trouble, maybe there is a place where you can't get to by a boat or a train, or a bus or a plane, a place upon the moon or beyond the rain", Jeanette though then she sang.

_ somewhere over __the rainbow_

_way up high_

_there's a land __that I heard of_

_once in a lullaby._

_somewhere over __the rainbow_

_sky's are blue_

_and the dreams __that you dare to_

_dream that they do __come true._

_someday I'll wish_

_upon a star and wake_

_up where the clouds_

_are far behind me_

_were troubles melt like_

_lemon drops away _

_above the chimney_

_tops that's where __you'll find me._

_somewhere over __the rainbow_

_where birds fly_

_birds fly over the rainbow_

_why oh why can't I_

_if happy little blue birds fly_

_beyond the rainbow_

_why oh why can't I._

* * *

" Jeanette".

" yes miss miller".

" I forgot to check the mail this morning can you do that for me".

" sure", then Jeanette went out the front door to get the mail suddenly.

"HEY", she heard someone shout, she turned around to see charlene charging at her so she ran off with charlene behind her, Brittany, Eleanor and the chipmunks saw charlene chasing after Jeanette and went after them to save Jeanette.

while Jeanette was running she couldn't run any more so charlene came up.

" oh you have no Idea what I am going to do to you", said chalene. then out of the blue Jeanette took Alvin's advise and spat charlene in the eye then charlene gave her a shove on the road with a car coming at her and in her point of view everything went black.

her sisters and the chipmunks went for Jeanette's aid watching charlene run. they called an ambulance and took Jeanette to a hospital

Jeanette's dream began.

* * *

**Jeanette's dream**

she was in her house in a tornado spinning her it was just her in the house and no one else. sooner the house landed somewhere and she knows for sure not in California. she exited the house and outside is a little village with small people hiding.

" looks like I am not in California any more", said Jeanette sadly. she then looked around the place, it has a great mountain, a beautiful river and a yellow road made of bricks.

" I think I am over the rainbow", said Jeanette happily. then a bubble appeared then it popped revealing what looked like a witch in a pink cloak, and gold hair and gold slippers and has a cane with a star on top and is a witch that looks like a fairy.

" I am defiantly not in California", said Jeanette. then the Fairy/Witch went to Jeanette and said " are you a good witch or a bad witch".

" I'm not a witch at all I'm Jeanette miller", said Jeanette.

" well I am a little confused, the munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the wicked witch of the east, and there is the house and here you are, and under the house, there is the witch of the east", said the Fairy/Witch showing the Witch of the east.

the witch of the east has white hair, purple cloak and ruby slippers, now squashed under the house thanks to Jeanette, Jeanette then gasped.

" now the munchkins want to know are you a good witch or a bad witch", said the Fairy/Witch.

" I told you I am not a witch at all, Witches are old and ugly", said Jeanette, then she heard giggles in the bushes.

" what was that", said Jeanette.

" the munchkins, they are laughing because I am a witch, I am Glinda the Witch of the north", said Glinda.

" you are?, well sorry if I insulted you but I never saw a beautiful Witch Before", said Jeanette.

" only bad witches are ugly, the munchkins are happy now because you freed them from the wicked witch of the east", said Glinda happily.

" what are munchkins", said Jeanette. she then heard giggles again.

" the little people who live in this land, It's munchkin land and you my dear are their national heroine, it's all right now, you may now come out and thank her", said Glinda, then she sang.

_come out __come out _

_where ever you are_

_and meet the young lady _

_who fell from a star._

_she fell from the sky _

_she fell very far_

_California__ she says_

_ is __the name of the star._

_she brings you good news _

_oh haven't you heard_

_when she fell under LA_

_a miracle occurred._

some time later loads of midgets which are the munchkins showed.

" It really was no miracle it happened just like this, the wind began to snitch, the house to pitched and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch just then the witch, to satisfy and itch, when flying on her broomstick thumping for a hitch", said Jeanette.

" and then what happened then was rich", said one of the munchkins.

then a carriage arrived with horse riding it, they let Jeanette sit on it then a munchkin said.

" we thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly, you killed her so completely that we thank you very sweetly", he said as he gave he a bouquet of beautiful colourful flowers.

" let the joy-est news be spread the wicked old witch is finally dead", said Glinda.

" hooray", shouted the munchkins, then they sang.

_ding dong _

_the witch is dead_

_which old witch _

_the wicked witch_

_ding dong _

_the wicked witch is dead._

_wake up _

_you sleepy head_

_rub your eyes _

_get out of bed_

_wake up _

_the wicked __witch is dead._

_she's gone where __the goblins _

_go below, __below below yo-ho._

_let's open up and sing _

_and ring your bells out._

_ding dong _

_a merry-oh._

_sing it high _

_sing it low_

_let them know _

_the wicked witch is dead._

the munchkin Soldier's march in a circle and three young little girl Munchkins came and sing.

_we represent _

_the lullaby lead_

_the lullaby lead_

_the lullaby lead_

_and in the name of _

_the lullaby lead_

_we wish to welcome _

_you to munchkin land._

then they left and three boys came with a lollipop.

_we represent _

_the lollipop guild_

_the lollipop guild _

_the lollipop guild_

_and in the name of _

_the lollipop guild_

_we wish to welcome _

_you to munchkin land._

then they gave Jeanette a lollipop, then all the munchkins started singing.

_we welcome to munchkin land_

_oh la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la._

_from now on _

_you'll __be history._

_and we will _

_glorify your name_

_you will be a bust_

_in the hall of fame._

_la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

suddenly a dash of smoke appeared and another itch showed up black cloak, green skin, emerald slippers dark hair, the munchkins got terrified and they ducked down.

" I thought you said she was dead", said Jeanette.

" the witch of the east is dead, this is the witch of the west, she is worse than the other one", said Glinda.

" who killed my sister", said the witch of the west.

" It was me I really didn't mean to", said Jeanette.

" well since she is dead I can now have her slippers for my own", said the witch of the west but before she was about to grab them, they disappeared.

" they are gone, where are they, what have you done with them", said the witch of the west.

then she saw them again on Jeanette feet.

" give me back my slippers I know how to used them their no used to you", said the witch of the west.

" don't listen to her make sure they stay on your feet", whispered Glinda.

" you better stay out of this Glinda or I will fix you as well", said the witch of the west.

" you have no power here be gone before someone drops a house on you to", said the witch of the North.

"very Well I will buy my time, and as for you just try to stop, I'll get you my pretty and your little friends too" then the witch of the west vanishes.

" all right you can get up", glinda said to the munchkins.

" seems like the witch of the west is your enemy now, but the sooner you leave oz, the safer you can sleep", said Glinda the good witch of the north.

" but which is the way back to California, I can't go the way I came", said Jeanette.

" I agree with you there, but the only person that might know is the great and powerful and wonderful wizard of oz himself", said Glinda.

" the wizard of oz, is he good or bad", said Jeanette.

" although he is very good, he is very mysterious, he lives in the emerald city and that is far away from here", said Glinda.

" oh", said Jeanette.

" did you bring your broom stick with you", asked Glinda.

" no I didn't", said Jeanette.

" then that means you will have to walk unfortunately", said Glinda sadly.

" how do I find him", said Jeanette.

" you can always start at the beginning, all you got to do is follow the yellow brick road, you don't need to do anything else, just follow the yellow brick road, and remember never let those slippers off your feet, or the wicked witch of the west can take them, and don't let her have them", said Glinda as she kissed Jeanette's forehead.

" is there anything else I have to watch out for", said Jeanette.

" no, Just follow the yellow brick road", said glinda as she turned into a bubble and floated away and munchkins ran and said goodbye as she floated into the sky.

" gee, people come and go so quickly", said Jeanette, then the munchkins started laughing.

" follow the yellow brick road", said Jeanette.

" follow the yellow brick road", said the mayor of the munchkin city.

" follow the yellow brick road", said a girl from the lullaby lead.

" follow the yellow brick road", said a boy from the lollipop guild.

" follow the yellow brick road", said the mayor's right hand man.

Jeanette started walking down the yellow road while the munchkins sing.

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow follow follow follow_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow the yellow brick_

_follow the yellow brick_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

Jeanette walk till she sees to paths wondering which way she should go then she spots a scarecrow hanging on a poll with some straw coming out wearing glasses.

" I've never seen a scarecrow with glasses before", said Jeanette.

" well this must be you first time", said the scarecrow.

" did you just speak", said Jeanette.

the scarecrow shook his head then he nodded.

" why do you keep making your mind up", said Jeanette.

" I don't know I haven't got a brain", said the scarecrow.

" you must feel very uncomfortable on that poll, do you need me to get you down", said Jeanette.

" that is very kind of you", said the scarecrow.

" this nail is connected to your shirt an that is holding on this poll, keeping you up", said Jeanette.

" so that means that if you pull that nail out I would drop out of the poll, so if you just WHOA", shouted the scarecrow as Jeanette pulled out a nail causing the scarecrow to drop, as he hit the ground some of the straw in him fell out.

" there goes some of me again", said the scarecrow.

" does it hurt you", said Jeanette.

" no it doesn't all I just got to do is pick it up and put it back in me", said the scarecrow as he picks up the straw and puts in back in him.

" my it's good to be FREEEEEE", said the scarecrow as he trips and Jeanette screamed a bit.

" did I scare you", said the scarecrow.

" no you didn't, I thought you hurt yourself", said Jeanette.

" but I didn't scare you", said the scarecrow.

" of course not", said Jeanette.

" I didn't think so", said the scarecrow sadly.

can't even get rid of these crows in the corn patch, they just eat the corn and laugh at my face, I'm a complete failure cause I haven't got a brain", said the scarecrow.

" what would you do if you have a brain ", said Jeanette.

" well if I did I could..." then the scarecrow sang.

_**Scarecrow**__: I could while away the hours_

_conferring with the flowers _

_consulting with the rain._

_and my head Id be scratching_

_while my thoughts were busy hatching_

_if I only had a brain._

_Id unravel every riddle_

_for any indivd'le_

_in trouble or in pain._

_**Jeanette**__: with the thoughts you'd be thinking_

_you could be another Lincoln_

_if you only had a brain._

_**Scarecrow**__: oh I_

_could tell you why_

_the oceans near the shore_

_I could think __of things I never_

_ thunk __before __and then Id_

_sit- and think some more._

_I would not be __just a nothing_

_my head all __full of stuffing_

_my your heart __all full of pain_

_I could dance __and be merry_

_life could be a ding a Derry  
_

_if I only had a brain._

_gosh it would be awful pleasing_

_to reason out the reason_

_for things I can't explain._

_then perhaps Id deserve you_

_and be even worthy of you_

_if I only had a brain._

" well the scarecrows in California and frighten the crow to pieces", said Jeanette.

" where's California", Said the Scarecrow.

" it's where I live and I'm going to Emerald to see the wizard oz to take me back home", said Jeanette.

" you are going to see a wizard", said the scarecrow.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" do you think this wizard could give me a brain", said the scarecrow.

" I'm sure he would, even if he didn't you won't be worse then you are now", said Jeanette.

" yeah that is true", said the scarecrow.

" maybe you better not because I have a witch around after me and I don't want to get you in trouble", said Jeanette.

" witch, pff, I am not afraid of a witch, I am not afraid of anything, except a lighted match", said the scarecrow knowing straw is flammable.

" I don't blame you for that", said Jeanette.

then the scarecrow got on his knees and said.

" but I would face a whole box full of them to get a brain, look, I promise I won't make trouble, I can't managed things because I can't think since I don't have a Brain, will you please take me with you", then Jeanette smiled.

" of course I will", said Jeanette.

" to oz", said the scarecrow.

"to oz", said Jeanette.

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

Jeanette and the scarecrow walked in the woods.

there they spot a bunch of apple trees.

Jeanette went and grabbed but the tree took it off her and slapped her hand.

" OUCH", said Jeanette as her hand got slapped.

" what do you think you are doing", snapped the grouchy tree.

" I am sorry but I have been walking a long way and I am hungry and wait, did you speak", said Jeanette.

" she was hungry", the grouchy tree spoke to the other trees then he turned back to Jeanette.

" well how do you like it when someone comes along and picks something off of you", said the tree.

" I keep forgetting, I am not in California", said Jeanette.

" come on Jeanette we don't want any of these apples", said the scarecrow.

" are you rating on my apples on what they aught to be", said the tree.

" oh no, it is just that she doesn't like little green worms", said the scarecrow.

the tree was about to grab them but Jeanette and the scarecrow went away.

" I will show you how to get apples", the scarecrow whispered to Jeanette as he then taunted the tree as then the tree started throwing apple at him and Jeanette started collecting what they can get and ran.

as they were far away from the trees they found something near a house, it was a man made out of tin they can hear him staying putting oil in his mouth so grabbed the oil can and put some oil in his mouth, then he can move his mouth.

" finally I can talk again thanks guys", said the tin man, then they put oil on other parts of his metal body.

" how did you end up like this", said Jeanette.

" well, about a year ago I was chopping some wood then suddenly it started raining, I was rusty ever since", said the tin man.

" well your all right now", said the scarecrow.

" I'm still not, bang on my chest", said the tin man. then Jeanette banged on the tin man's chest and heard an echo.

" what an echo", said the scarecrow.

" it's empty, the tinsmith forgot to give me a heart", said the tin man.

" no heart", said Jeanette and the scarecrow.

" no heart, all hollow", said the tin man.

_**Tin man**__: when a man's an empty kettle_

_he should be on his mettle _

_and yet I'm torn apart_

_just because I'm presume in_

_that I could be kind of human_

_if I only had a heart_

_I'd be tender I'd be gentle_

_and awful sentimental_

_regarding love and art_

_I'd be friends with the sparrows_

_and the boy who shoots the arrows_

_If I only had a heart_

_picture me a balcony_

_above a voice sings low_

_**Bird**__: wherefore are thou Romeo_

_**Tin man**__: I hear a beat_

_how sweet,_

_just to register emotion,_

_jealousy, devotion_

_and really feel the part_

_I would stay young and chipper _

_and I would lock it with a zippier_

_If I only had a heart _

" I was going to see the wizard to give the scarecrow a brain and me back home maybe he can give you a heart, we went such a long way", said Jeanette. then she heard a cackle and saw the witch of the west on the roof of the house.

" you call that long, you just began your journey, and you two helping the little girl along are you, well stay away from her or I will stuff a mattress with you scarecrow and you tin man I'll use you for a beehive, hey scarecrow want to play ball", chuckled the witch then she made a ball of fire and threw it at the scarecrow, Luckily the scarecrow dodged it, then the wicked witch of the west vanished again.

" I'll let you reach the wizard weather I get a brain or not, stuff a mattress with me", said the scarecrow.

" I'll let you reach the wizard weather I get a heart or not, let her try to make a beehive out of me", said the tin man.

" oh you two are the best friends anyone could ever have, well to oz", said Jeanette.

" to oz" the scarecrow and tin man said.

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

then they straight to the forest, that forest is the short cut to the Emerald city.

* * *

they walked along the forest they are really scared and the forest is really dark.

" I don't like this forest it is so dark and really creepy", said Jeanette frightfully.

" I think it will get darker before it gets lighter, so we might need to get out of here", said the scarecrow.

" do you suppose we might meet any wild animals", Jeanette said to the tin man.

" we might", said the tin man.

" animals that eat straw", said the scarecrow.

" some of those, but we will mostly meet Lions and tigers and bears", said the tin man.

" Lions", said Jeanette.

" and tigers", said the scarecrow.

" and bears", said the tin man.

" lions and tigers and bears oh my, lions and tigers and bears oh my, lions and tigers and bears oh my, LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS OH MY, LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS OH MY, **LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS OH MY**", as they continued they heard a growl, then they stopped and saw a lion.

the lion charged at them, Jeanette Hid behind a tree and the Scarecrow and Tin man were on the ground backing away from the lion.

" come on, put em up, which one of you want to fight first, I will fight you both together if you want, I fight you with one hand behind my back, I fight you standing one one leg, I fight you with my eyes closed", said the Lion. then he turned to the tin man.

" pulling necks on me eh, sneaking up on me", said the lion.

" please leave us alone", said the tin man.

" scared huh, come on and fight you junk yard", said the lion, then he went to the scarecrow and said.

" put your hands up you bag of hay".

" now that is getting personal lion", said the scarecrow.

" yes get up and teach him a lesson", said the tin man.

" what's wrong with you teaching him", said the scarecrow.

" I hardly know him", said the tin man.

then the lion turned to Jeanette and said.

" I might as well get you, ya four eyed klutz's", said the lion as he chased Jeanette then as Jeanette was running, then she stopped and the lion went at her she slapped him.

" shame on you", Jeanette said Sternly, the lion then started to tear up.

" why did you do that, I didn't bite you", said the lion in tears.

" but you tried to, it is bad enough picking on a tin man and scarecrow but it is worse when you go picking on little girls", said Jeanette.

" well you didn't have to go and hit me, is my nose bleeding", said the lion.

" no it isn't, gee what a fuss you are making, well that is what happens when you go picking on things weaker than you are, you are nothing but are great big coward", said Jeanette.

" you are right, I am a coward I don't have any courage, I haven't even slept in weeks", said the lion.

" why don't you try counting sheep", said the tin man.

" there no good I'm afraid of them", said the lion. then Jeanette thought of something.

" don't you think the wizard can help him to", said the scarecrow.

" were going see a wizard to get a brain and a heart maybe he can give you courage, why don't you come with us", said Jeanette.

" that is awfully nice of you, my life has been simply unbearable", said the lion.

" well you are alright now, the wizard will fix everything", said Jeanette.

" it has been so long, I guess I should tell you how I feel", said the lion.

" okay go ahead", said Jeanette.

then the four of them walked.

_**Lion**__: yes it's sad to believe me Missy_

_when your'e born to be a sissy_

_without the vim and verve_

_but I could show my prowess _

_be a lion not a mouse_

_if I only had the nerve_

_I'm afraid there's no denying_

_I'm just a dandy lion_

_ a fate I don't deserve_

_Id be brave as a blizzard_

_**Tin man**__: Id be gentle as a lizard_

_**Scarecrow**__: Id be clever as a gizzard_

_**Jeanette**__: if a wizard is a wizard who will serve._

_**Scarecrow**__: then I'm sure to get a brain_

_**Tin man**__: a heart_

_**Jeanette**__: a home_

_**Lion**__: the nerve._

_**ALL**__: oh were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

while Jeanette and her friends started walking along the yellow brick road, the witch of the west plans some to slop their journey by putting sleeping powder on the poppies that will make them sleep.

with the group they spot the emerald city which is where the wizard of oz is at and they have to walk along the poppies to get to the city, once they started running along the poppies by the time they were nearly at the city Jeanette felt tired.

" I can't run any more, I feel so sleepy", said Jeanette.

" here we can help when we get the last steps to the city", said Scarecrow.

" no, I am okay, but may I please just rest for just a minute", said Jeanette as she laid down on the meadow.

" you can't rest now we a nearly there", said the scarecrow.

But it was already too late Jeanette already fell asleep, the other three were about to pick her up when the lion said

" since I haven't slept in 45 weeks I guess it should be time I start sleeping now", then he went to sleep.

" this is terrible, this is a spell", said the scarecrow.

" it is the wicked doing this, what should we do, HELP, HELP", shouted the tin man.

" It's no use screaming at a time like this, no one will hear you, HELP, HELP, HELP", said the scarecrow as he then shouted for help, then glinda the witch of the north made snow to wake them up and make the tin man rust again the witch of the west wasn't happy that Jeanette and the lion woke up, once the tin man was UN-rusty they started walking to the emerald city and heard birds singing.

_You're out of the woods_

_You're out of the dark_

_You're out of the night_

_Step into the sun,_

_step into the light_

_Keep straight ahead_

_For the most glorious place_

_On the Face of the Earth_

_Or the sky_

_Hold onto your breath_

_Hold onto your heart_

_Hold onto your hope_

_March up to the gate_

_And bid it open_

* * *

the witch of the west was furious and started to hop on her broom.

" the emerald city is fast as lightning", said the witch then she chuckled evilly as she flew out of her castle as headed straight for the emerald city.

Jeanette, the scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion were still walking down the yellow brick road.

_You're out of the woods_

_You're out of the dark_

_You're out of the night_

_Step into the sun,_

_step into the light_

_March up to the gate_

_And bid it._

_open._

_open._

once they got there they rang the bell and a guard came.

" who rang that bell", said the guard.

" we did", they said.

" can't you read", said the guard.

" read what", said the tin man.

" the notice", said the guard.

" what notice", said the scarecrow.

" the notice on the door, over he... whoops, my bad", said the guard realising the notice isn't on the door, he grabbed on and placed it on the door and went back in.

the notice said.

**BELL OUT OF ORDER PLEASE KNOCK.**

then they knocked on the door and the guard reappeared.

" now that is more like it, now state your business", said the guard.

" we want to see the wizard", they said.

" no one has seen the wizard not even I have",said the guard.

" well how do you know he is a wizard", said Jeanette.

" because he... oh forget it, you are wasting my time", said the guard.

" please sir the witch of the north told me to come here", said Jeanette.

"prove it", said the guard. Jeanette then showed the guard the ruby slippers she has on her feet the guard was amazed.

"all right you may come in", said the guard then the four went in.

the emerald city was amazing and still is, it has always been amazing, and it will never be awful.

the spotted a carriage with no roof and a white horse, as white as snow carrying it, the man as the carriage man said.

" hey you all, would any of you like a ride, it is free, on the house and on the city and I can take you any where you want", said the Carriage man.

" would you take us to see the wizard", said Jeanette.

" of course I will, but I shall take to some place where you can tidy up a bit", said the carriage man.

" oh thank you, we have been gone for a long time and we feel so messy, what kind of a horse is that I never seen a horse like that before", said Jeanette, looking at the horse seeing it just turned bright purple.

" and you never will again, this here is the only horse in this city and he is a horse of a different colour", said carriage man and he laughed.

_ha ha ha_

_ho ho ho_

_and a couple of_

_tra la la_

_that's how we __laugh_

_the day away in_

_the merry old land_

_of oz._

The horse then turned green, Brighter than the emerald city.

_buzz buzz buzz_

_chirp chirp chirp_

_and a couple _

_la de das_

_that's how the_

_crickets crick all_

_day in the merry old_

_land of oz._

The horse then turned cherry red.

_we get up at _

_twelve and start to_

_work at one._

_take an hour for lunch_

_and then at two were _

_done._

the horse then turned sky blue.

_jolly good fun._

_ha ha ha_

_ho ho ho_

_and a couple of _

_tra la la_

_that's how we_

_laugh the day away_

_in the merry old_

_land of oz._

the horse then turned turned yellow that looks like gold then stopped as Jeanette, the scarecrow, the tin man and the lion hopped off the carriage.

_ha ha ha_

_ho ho ho_

_with a couple of_

_tra la la_

_that's how we laugh _

_the day away with_

_ha ha ha and a_

_ho ho ho_

_in the merry old land of oz._

so when the four entered the wash and brush company, they took out the old straw from the scarecrow and put new straw in and stitched him up.

_pat pat here_

_pat pat there_

_and a couple of_

_brand new straw_

_that's how we _

_keep you young _

_fair in the merry_

_old land of oz._

they polished the tin man to make him as good as new.

_rub rub here_

_rub rub there_

_whether you're _

_tin or brass_

_that's how we keep you_

_in repair in the merry_

_old land of oz._

they put some make up on Jeanette polished her nails combing her hair.

_we can make a dimple_

_smile upon your frown_

_we can even dye your_

_eyes to match your gown_

_for a jolly old town._

and as for the lion they gave him a haircut since he has too much on him and even tied a ribbon on his head.

_clip clip here_

_clip clip there_

_we give the roughest claws_

_the certain air_

_of savoir faire _

_in the merry old land of oz._

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ho_

_ha ha ha ha ho._

_that's how we laugh_

_the day away in the _

_merry old land of oz,_

_that's how we laugh the_

_day away with a _

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha_

_in the merry old_

_land of oz._

but suddenly out of nowhere they see a message in the sky that says **surrender Jeanette.**

people were thinking who was Jeanette then Jeanette realised that the witch was there and she follow Jeanette to the emerald city.

the guard told everyone to go home for evacuation, but he told Jeanette and friends to wait cause there's a chance they could see a wizard, they were excited for this to happen the lion may have a feeling he could be king of the forest.

_if I were the __king of the __forest._

_not queen_

_not duke_

_not prince._

_my regal __robes of __the forest._

_will be satin _

_not cotton _

_not chintz._

_I command __each thing_

_be it fish or foe._

_with a woof _

_and a woof_

_and a royal __growl._

_and I'll click __my heel_

_all the trees will heel_

_and the mountains bow_

_and the bulls kowtow _

_and the sparrow_

_would take wing_

_Fi Fi were king._

_each rabbit would _

_show __respect to me_

_the chipmunks genuflect __to me_

_though my tail would lash_

_I would show compash._

_for every underling _

_Fi Fi were king_

_just king._

the others played along using a vase holder as a carpet for the king/lion to walk down, a soft carpet for the gown of the king and smash a vase to make a crown.

_monarch of all I survey_

_mo-o-o-a-a-a-ch_

_ah nuts._

_of all, I survey._

" if you were a king you won't be afraid of anything", said Jeanette.

" not no body not no how", said the lion.

" not even a rhinoceros", said the tin man.

" impossrious", said the lion.

" how about a hippopotamus", said Jeanette.

" why Id trash him from top to bottomus", said the lion.

" suppose you'd met and elephant", said Jeanette.

" Id wrap him up in cellophant", said the lion.

" what about a brontosaurus", said the scarecrow.

" I will show him who is king of the forest", said the lion.

" how" the three said.

" how, courage, what makes a king out of a slave, courage, what makes a flag on a mast to wave, courage, what makes an elephant charge it's tusk in the misty mist or the dusky dusk, what makes a muskrat guard his musk, courage, what makes the sphinx the seventh wonder, courage, what make the dawn come up like thunder, courage, what makes the Hottentot so hot, what puts the ape in apricot, what have they got what I ain't got", said the lion.

" courage" the three said.

" you can say that again", said the lion.

once the guard came back they walked to where the wizard is they don't know where the wizard is but they can hear him. one each person told him what they wanted, the wizard said.

" so, the scarecrow wants a brain, a tin man wants a heart, the lion wants courage and the girl wants to go home to California, I will grant your requests but first you have to do me one task, bring me the broom stick of the witch of the west, now go", they went off.

* * *

the four walked in the forest with weapons, the lion has a net, the tin man has his axe, the scarecrow has a gun and Jeanette has nothing, they spot a sign and the lion read it aloud.

" I'd turn back if I were you", he was about to do that when the scarecrow and tin man stopped him from getting away.

they spotted bugs crawling around the trees, they got spooked at the bugs then Jeanette sang.

_who's that hiding _

_in the treetops_

_it's that rascal _

_the jitterbug._

_could you catch him _

_buzzing round you_

_keep away from _

_the jitterbug._

_oh the bats _

_and the bees_

_and the breeze_

_and the trees_

_and a terrible _

_horrible buzz._

_but the bats_

_and the bees_

_and the breeze_

_and the trees_

_couldn't do what_

_a jitterbug does._

_so be careful _

_of that rascal_

_keep away from _

_the jitterbug._

the witch of the west told her minions to get Jeanette, and deal with the others, off they went, they dumped a pale of water on the tin man, pull the scarecrow apart and as for the lion, he's hiding so the minions won't find him, they then kidnapped Jeanette and left the other three, the lion went out of his hiding place and put the straw back in the scarecrow and sprayed oil in the tin man, and they went to get Jeanette back.

* * *

in the castle the witch of the west was telling Jeanette to give her the slippers.

" if you want to leave this castle, then give me my slippers",said the witch.

" the witch of the north told me not to", said Jeanette.

" give them to me now or else", said the witch.

" okay take them" said Jeanette, but when the witch touch the shoe they zapped her.

" I just remembered they don't come off as long as your alive, I'll give you one hour to try getting out of this room and if your still in here your dead", said the witch as she turned the hour glass and left the room.

the scarecrow tin man and lion were climbing up a hill.

" I hope my strength holds out" said the lion.

" I hope your tail holds out", said the tin man.

once they got to the top they can see the castle Jeanette is in.

" there is the castle of the wicked witch of the west, Jeanette is in there, and the castle is surrounded by guards", said the scarecrow.

" I hate to think of her in there, we got to get her out of there", said the tin man with tears.

" don't cry, we are all now out of oil in that oil can and you have been squeaking enough as it is", said the scarecrow, then he continued.

" any way, I have a plan on how to get in the castle", said the scarecrow.

" he has a plan", said the lion.

" and you are going to lead us", said the scarecrow to the lion.

" me", said the lion.

" yes you", said the scarecrow.

" I got to get her out there", asked the lion pointing at the castle.

" yep", said the tin man.

" alright, I shall go in there for Jeanette, wicked witch or no wicked witch, guards or no guards I will tear them apart", said the lion then he growled.

" I may not come out of there alive but I am going in there, there is only one thing I want you fellows to do", said the lion.

" and what is that", said the scarecrow and tin man.

" talk me out of it", said the lion as he was about to run away but the other two stopped him and they carried on.

Jeanette was still in the witches room, the hour glass is half empty so she now has half the time left, she started to cry, she is going to die once the time of that hour glass in up.

" I am frightened miss miller, Please help", said Jeanette through tears.

" Jeanette, Jeanette, where are you It's me, miss miller, your adoptive mother, where are you", someone said, Jeanette looked in the crystal ball the wicked witch has, and it showed miss miller looking for her.

" I am here in oz miss miller, I am locked in the witches castle, and I am trying to get home to you, Miss Miller, please help me", said Jeanette, then she saw the crystal ball not show Miss Miller.

" Miss Miller, come back, I am Frightened, come back, come back", cried Jeanette, then the crystal ball showed the wicked witch of the west.

" Miss Miller, Miss Miller, Come back, I'LL GIVE YOU MISS MILLER MY PRETTY", said the witch as she laughed evilly, then the crystal ball showed nothing, after that time wasted, Jeanette looked at the hour glass and it shows that she has a third of that time left and it is getting closer to Jeanette being dead, Just like the witch of the east.

they went closer to the castle and then suddenly three guards came behind them and attacked the scarecrow and the tin man and then the lion came in and charged at them and stopped the guard and attacked them and ate them up.

" gee, Guards always taste horrible, there goes my dinner", said the lion, then the scarecrow thought of a new plan on how to get in, they used the clothes from the guards and disguise themselves as the guards and go in and find Jeanette.

once there in they went up the tower and got Jeanette out and started to leave but they are trapped and found the witch of the west in front of them with the hour glass in her hand.

" going so soon, why, I wouldn't even hear of it, my little party has just begun", said the witch.

" trapped like mice and rats, a party I wasn't invited on but kept in", the lion muttered.

the wicked witch then chuckled as the entire guards came in and surrounded the four.

" remember guards, don't hurt them right away, we will let them think about it a little first", said the witch. as she chuckled, then the scarecrow saw a candle chandelier hanging above the guards, he then thought of something, then the witch threw the hour glass on the ground smashing it into pieces. the scarecrow then took the tin man's axe to cut to rope and the chandelier dropped on the guards that gave Jeanette, the Scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion a chance to run.

" after them, half of you go up those stairs, half of you go out that door, will can surround them again", said the witch. and she was right.

they were all now in a tower with a well with a bucket full of water.

" well, ring a round a roses a pocket full of spears, thought you were going to out smart me are you, well, the last to go will be the first three go before her", said the witch then she placed her broom on a candle and broom had fire, then she moved the broom that has fire on it closer to the scarecrow.

" how about a little fire scarecrow", said the witch then she placed the broom on him and his arm is now on fire.

The scarecrow screamed in pain as his arm is on fire Jeanette grabbed a bucket of water.

" don't throw that water", shouted the witch but it was too late, Jeanette splashed the water on the scarecrow to put the fire out, some of the water got on the witch and then.

" AH YOUR CURSIVE BRAT LOOK WHAT YOU DONE I'M MELTING OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD I'M MELTING!", then the witch of the west melted.

" Hail to Jeanette, the wicked witch is dead", shouted the guards in celebration. Jeanette, the Scarecrow, the tin man and the lion started to leave the castle and took the broom of the wicked witch of the west with them. the Guards never really liked the witch and the witch kept the guards and the minions Alive if they do what the witch tells them, now the witch is gone and they are free.

* * *

once they got back in oz they told the wizard about what happened.

" you liquidated the witch of the west eh, very good indeed", said the Wizard.

" yes sir so we like to keep your promises if you please", said Jeanette.

" not so fast, I will have to give the matter a little thought, go away and come back tomorrow", said the wizard.

" what tomorrow, no, but I want to go home now", complained Jeanette now angry at the wizard after all this time, she gave him the broomstick she has been stuck in oz for a long time and she is also going to stay here for another day.

" you had plenty of time already", said the tin man.

" Yeah", said the lion Glaring at the Wizard.

" do not arouse the great and powerful oz, I said come back tomorrow", said the wizard, then the window opened letting a bit of wind in.

" if you were really great and powerful then you would keep your promises", said Jeanette.

" do you presume to criticize the great oz, you ungrateful creatures, consider yourselves lucky that I am giving you tomorrow instead of 20 years from now", said the wizard.

then suddenly a curtain opened and a man was revealed behind the curtain.

" the great oz has spoken, pay no attention to that man behind the curtain", the man spoke on the microphone as the then closed the curtain.

" THE GREATEST OZ HAS SPOKEN", shouted the man behind then curtain on the microphone, then Jeanette opened the curtain again.

" who are you", said Jeanette.

" I am the wizard of oz", said the man/ wizard of oz.

" you are, I don't believe you", said Jeanette.

" I am afraid it is true, there is no other wizard except me", said the wizard.

" you humbug", said the scarecrow.

" you are right, I am a humbug", said the wizard.

" you are a very bad man", said Jeanette.

" no I am a very good man, but I am just a very bad wizard", said the wizard.

" what about the heart you promised tin man, the courage that you promised the lion, and the brain for me", said the scarecrow.

" why would you say that, everybody can have a brain, even you, where did you get the plans to save Jeanette when she was kidnapped by the witch, you used your brain to perform and plan strategy's, back where I came from we have university, a school of great learning, where men go to become great thinkers, and when they come out they think deep thoughts, and with no more brains than you have, but they have one thing you haven't got, and that is a diploma, a diploma is what these men get when they graduate university and get a better future, therefore by the authority vested in me, by the university of oz, and for using great strategy I hear by confer upon you the honorary degree of T.H.D.", said the wizard as he gave the scarecrow a diploma.

" T.H.D.", said the scarecrow.

" that is doctor of thinkology", said the wizard.

then the scarecrow did a thinking pose placing his index finger on the left of his forehead and said.

" the sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to equal to the square root of the remaining side", then he cheered.

" I got a brain, how can I thank you", said The scarecrow.

" no need to, as long as you got your brain you are happy", said the wizard, he then turned to the lion.

" you are a victim of a disorganised linking, you are confusing courage with wisdom, what was used to make you save Jeanette, and what was used for you to stop the guards from attacking the scarecrow and the tin man, and that is courage, back where I come from we have men who are called heroes, once a year they take their protrude and parade it down the main street in town and the city, and they have no more courage than you have, but they have one thing you haven't got, a medal, therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary avower, conspicuous bravery against wicked witches I award you to triple cross, you are now a member of the leisure of courage, congratulations", said the wizard as he gave the medal to the lion, it was bronze on the outside, sliver on the inside and gold in the centre.

" shucks folks I am speechless, thanks though", said the lion.

" your'e welcome", said the wizard, who now turned to the tin man.

" now you, you want a heart right, you don't know how lucky you are to have one, hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable, back where I come from there a men who do nothing all day but good deeds, and their hearts are no bigger than yours, but they have one thing you haven't got a testimonial, therefore in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure of this time in presenting you with a small token of our appreciation, and remember, a heart does not judge on how much you love but are by how much you are loved by others", said the wizard. as he gave the tin man a clockwork heart.

" it ticks, I can hear it ticking", said the tin man happily meaning that the more it ticks, the more love he is getting.

" what about Jeanette", the scarecrow said to the wizard.

" yeah how about Jeanette", said the tin man.

" yeah Jeanette next", said the lion.

" I suppose you have nothing for me", said Jeanette.

" of course I have something for you, here", said the Wizard as he gave Jeanette a card.

" this has information about the witch of the south, she is also a good witch and she is the sister of Glinda the good witch of the north, the witch of the south will be able to take you home, she is also at the castle near munchkin land, you go there and she can take you home, me and her have been good friend so I will call her to let her know you are coming, have a safe Journey there and have a safe Journey home", said the wizard.

then Jeanette, the scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion left the emerald city and retraced their tracks back to munchkin land where they can find the castle of the witch of the south.

* * *

once she and her friends got to the witch of the south's home thankfully she's a good witch, the wizard of oz is right. the witch has a white gown, red hair and sapphire slippers.

" you can anywhere you want by using your shoes and you will be there in under two seconds" said the witch of the south.

" Really", said Jeanette.

" yes", said the witch of the witch.

" right now", said Jeanette.

" whenever you wish", said the witch of the south.

" that is to good to be true, it is also so hard to say goodbye, I love you all to", said Jeanette, meaning that if she leaves it means she has to say goodbye to the scarecrow, the tin man and the lion.

she went to the tin man and said.

" goodbye tin man, please don't cry, you will rust yourself again, here is the oil can, it is now full, and you can use it when you go to oz once it is empty", said Jeanette.

" now I know I have a heart, now I have a broken heart", said the tin man.

" don't worry, no matter what I will always love you and I will always be in your heart just as you will always be in mine", said Jeanette and then she went to the lion.

" goodbye lion, thanks for saving me from the wicked witch that was brave of you, I am going to miss the way you went to oz for help before you found your courage", said Jeanette.

" if it hadn't been for you I would never have found it", said the lion.

" please keep your courage up and when you you get back you might as well be king of the forest", said Jeanette, then she went to the scarecrow.

" I think I am going to miss you most of all, with your brain, you remind me of my friend in California, Simon Seville, he looks just like you because of the glasses you have", said Jeanette.

" what does he do with his brain", said the scarecrow.

" he makes great inventions, he even made a time machine and a hair tonic that turned him into a heart throb", said Jeanette. she then turned to the witch of the south.

" Okay I am Ready", said Jeanette.

" okay, now close your eyes, tap your heels together three times, then think to yourself there is no place like home", said the witch of the south.

then she tapped her shoes three times and said there's no place like home.

" there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home".

and a couple of seconds later she's off.

* * *

she woke up and found herself in a hospital bed.

" I was supposed to be back home not in the hospital", said Jeanette.

" she's awake!", someone shouted later on her sisters Brittany and Eleanor, the chipmunks Alvin, Simon and Theodore, Dave and miss miller went in her room and hugged her " thank goodness your alight", said miss miller.

" what happened", said Jeanette.

" you were hit by a car and went into a coma for a week, and I thought you were going to die", said Brittany.

she then remember charlene pushed her on the road to get hit by a car.

" where's charlene", said Jeanette.

" she moved to a different country three days ago and she said she didn't regret anything about you getting run over", said Simon.

" at least she's gone", said Alvin.

" I thought I was taking away somewhere and my sisters, Dave, miss miller and the chipmunks were there, even Charlene was as well, but you couldn't could you", said Jeanette.

" you were just having a dream", said Eleanor.

" I am home, despite me being in the hospital, I am back home in California, and you are all here, and I am not going to leave you, because I love you all, oh miss miller, there's no place like home", said Jeanette.

later on Jeanette left the hospital and told her family and friends about that dream she had and they told her it was based of the wizard of oz story.

* * *

Jeanette: and that's what happened I was in a dream and simon was a scarecrow, Theodore was a tin man an Alvin was a lion.

Alvin: thanks for joining us telling us about that dream you had and for telling us we give you these gifts to you from us.

(Alvin then gave Jeanette Ruby Slippers).

Jeanette: how did you make these.

Alvin: I painted them red then put red glitter on them and then glued fake sticker gems.

Jeanette: these look like Brittany's slippers, you stole Brittany's Slippers.

Alvin: I gave you a gift didn't I.

Jeanette: I guess you did, I just hope Brittany doesn't know, thank you Alvin.

(Theodore then gave Jeanette a big lollipop).

Jeanette: thanks Theodore, tasty lollipop, I even got one from the lollipop guild.

Theodore: this lollipop is a fruity flavour.

Jeanette: every fruit.

Theodore: yes.

Jeanette: Thank you Theodore.

(then Simon gave Jeanette a bouquet of flowers, red, blue, white, purple and pink)

Jeanette: what type of flowers are these.

Simon: roses

Jeanette's Thoughts: for a minute I thought they were poppies.

Jeanette: Thank you Simon.

Simon: no Problem Jeanette.

Brittany: RIGHT WHO TOOK MY SLIPPERS AAALLLVVVIIINNN.

**THE END.**

**well, I deleted it than I remade it with more information with the story. well, the story has been remade, now tell me, what did you guys think of it, please don't flame me. I also like to congratulate Jerry maren for being the only munchkin still alive, Jerry maren is played the munckin who gives Dorothy the lollypop when he sings, the lollipop guild the one in the green. and I am proud of myself reaching this story up to over 10,000 words. also to those who know what Easter is, I just want to say have a very happy Easter. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
